


Explosive (literally)

by littlemonsteast



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Age Difference, Dead fam, F/M, OOC, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older!Peeta, Oops, age-gap, younger!Katniss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemonsteast/pseuds/littlemonsteast
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, college graduate, orphan. How exactly will her life change after she comes back and reunites with the Mellark's?





	1. Chapter 1

Her eyes dull of emotion, she sits in a small pile in front of the burning structure she once called home with her family.

She had cried until she had no more tears to spare as if the flames evaporated them all out of her. Sitting in silence, she ignores the comforting words that laced through her ears in a buzz, the touches from the known and unknown. Her heart was empty, the warmth burning as hot as the house in front of her.

Katniss's silver eyes follow the firefighters that drag out what remained of her family, standing up, she dust herself off. Deciding to try and look strong as she walks over. Almost keeling over at the sight, she never liked to see people wounded... burned like this none the less. Swallowing her screams and sobs, Katniss knelt down to grab her dying sister's hand. It tore her heart to pieces to see her sister still living as her parents were long gone.. their parents.

"K.. Katniss..." Nodding, Katniss tried not to squeeze to hard. "T-Take care of.." A cough that nearly sends the older of the two Everdeen's gagging at the sight of blood. "B-Buttercup... woods.." The grip on her shaky hands loosens until she watches her small chest fall flat. Leading Katniss to sob and scream out, placing the burned hand against her forehead.

 

^v^Six Years^v^

 

22 years old.

Everdeen, Katniss.

Bachelors and Major in Journalism and Political Science.

Her silver eyes scan the paper, brushing her soft brown braid to the right side of her head, basking in the scent that reminded her of her parents and sister all at once. They would be so proud. Lucky that she was on top of her class and manage to leave school early at the age of 16 to go to college early, her smile widens as she stares at her two degrees on the wall side-by-side. Main reason why she was so proud? Because she usually only had 4 hours of sleep between each class since she took both night and morning classes to graduate with both degrees in 6 years of hard work.

Adjusting her leader jacket, she pulls her green shirt down to cover the button and zipper of her black jeans, tying the laces along her black combat boots soon after. Humming softly, she pins the diploma onto her corkboard with a satisfactory sigh. A tug on her jeans leads her to look down at her last family member. Buttercup's matching silver eyes flare in hunger. "Yeah-yeah, I got you ya' grouch." Making her way towards the kitchen to open a can of cat food, placing it in front of the ginger mane-coon.

Sitting down, her hand gently smooths over the nub that was left of Buttercup's front left. Lost it in the fire, scorch marks to prove it.

"Hurry up and eat Butter... we got graves to visit."

As if Buttercup understood, he began to eat quicker before leaping into Kat's arms leading her to swiftly leaving the house, locking it swiftly along the way as she pads down the roads with a whistle.

The cool air sent her baby hairs pressing against her head, Buttercup's whiskers falling flat against his own face. The silence felt calming in it's own way. Today was a special day and what Katniss never understood was why all of District 12 treated her family's death as a holiday. Maybe because they were all known as that perfect family that everyone adored.. heh.

Everyone stayed inside letting her walk in silence to greet her family alone. Appreciating the space they gave her as she does.

Gently pushing the copper gates open, Buttercup jumps from her arms and runs towards the three graves that stuck out dead center in the graveyard. Padding along behind him, Katniss's blood runs cold as she takes a shaky breath. Standing in front of the graves she nearly sobs at the sight. Another thing she would never get over was the fact that they looked so beautiful.

Sitting down on the cool dirt of the trail, she begins talking about her life in the past six months since her last visit. "-and then Gale shoved me into the pond leading Madge to dive in after me! The water was so clear and clean, we even got close enough to a herd of deer's to pet their fauns! OH, before I forget!" A grin bombs her face as she pets Buttercup's curled fur. "I graduated law school. I have my majors in Journalism and Political Science... six years of sleepless nights was worth it." Standing up to place a bundle of white roses, pink roses, and yellow roses onto each of their stone head stones, she sighs. Kissing all three images implants in the stone. Pausing to stare at one empty headstone, one with no image yet, as big as the others and just as beautiful. Leaning in to run her hand over her own name.

_Katniss Everdeen_

_A strong survivor and hard worker that kept her_ _high in the lowest of times_

_May 8th 1995-_

Hands pausing on the empty space that was made for her death date before turning to look at Lady's mini grave. There even was one for Buttercup... they were so serious about keeping the family together.

Shuddering, Katniss places a kiss on Lady's grave. "Make sure you kick dad for not owing me my cookies." The hair's stand upon her neck. It was as if she just heard a laugh before a pained noise with a tongue click. God, Lady must have really done it. This was a recurring thing that happened every time she visited. She would hear them and they would respond to what she says. It seemed nobody but her could hear them. It was her little secret and she was glad she could hear them, placing another kiss on Lady's grave she giggled. "Thanks."

Letting Buttercup run ahead, Katniss slowly followed behind. Her mind running after she had closed the copper gates to the old graveyard. Feeling her feet drag a bit whilst she sings softly to herself, a little tune she remembers her father singing to Katniss and Prim whenever they felt down.

Finishing at the entrance of her house small wooden house. A replica of the one that had burnt down.

"Guess it's just us again Butter." Earning a low purr.


	2. Chapter 2

Yawning, she walk into The Mellark's Bakery along her way passed it along the shops with in the seam. It was on her way to her old college anyways. She'll just get her belongings later.

She remembers Prim dragging her here nearly every day just to stare at the cakes and practically beg Mr Mellark to giver her a slice and being the innocent and beloved girl she was, she got her piece while Katniss is left to apologize. "Just bring back three squirrels next time!" Then he would reach over and ruffle her head leaving her smiling, he was like a second dad when her own dad was working in the mine.

Kneeling down, her mouth waters at the sight of the all too familiar pastries in the glass dome. Curses the barrier between her and those delicious- "Well if it ain't Katniss Everdeen, it's been years." Snapping up, she turns to see whom spoke before relaxing, a smile smears on her face at the sight of Mr Mellark.

"Yeah, college had me busy, took classes night and day." She sighs shyly. Playing with the tail of her braid. "Graduated with a major in Journalism and Political Science last week on the same day I visited the family with Buttercup!" Katniss grinned proudly. It must be contagious because Mellark did too.

"That's good to hear! So what now? Are you gonna try to build up reputation to work in the seam or by the way your eyes are shining you-" He gasped dramatically as he pulls back to mockingly look shocked. "Don't tell me you're aiming for.. The Capital?" She flushed in embarrassment as her plan was spilled. "Y-Yeah! I am aiming for way up there. I've always wanted to earn enough money so I can care for myself for my retirement and live a happy life, Mellark." Leading him to laugh softly, leaning onto his hairy arms over the casing. "Gain your old man some rep too, I want to sell our rich bread to those snarky capitalist too." Leading Katniss to giggle, definitely dad material.

A ring on the door gains their attention as she turns to see whom it was. "Peeta!" Mellark is rushing over to hug his identical son. It was like Peeta was Mellark's mirror image, just younger. A shudder runs down her spine with Peeta's cerulean blue eyes continue to stare at her in a mixture of disbelief and confusion. Maybe there was more to it but she couldn't tell either way. "My son, I see you've noticed the girl on fire!" Leading him over towards Katniss. She smiles softly, looking him directly in the eyes. "Did you hear that she finally has break? The girl graduated from college!" Moving to hug Katniss tight enough to lift her as she coughs with a laugh. Getting down, she squeaks when Peeta gives a similar hug. "FINALLY! Now you have time to sleep!"

Ah, curse Peeta for noticing her bags through the makeup. "Oh please Peeta, the girl looks fi-" Peeta wipes a wet cloth under Katniss's eyes to remove the make up and reveal her tired bags. Hissing at the taller blonde, Mellark laughs. "I am proved wrong."

28 years old.

Mellark, Peeta.

His beautiful blue cerulean eyes, scruffy blonde hair, bulky muscles from his times as wrestler in high school and college, a jaw line that can slice her clean, and large hands that can easily wrap around her neck probably. He was adorning a blue muscle tee, black shorts, black ankle covering socks, and black and blue running shoes. Must have been out at the gym since he' slick with sweat, and so it her arms from his gruesome hug.

As if he read her mind, he's wiping the swear off her. "Sorry, I was just at the gym and I didn't have the chance to shower yet." Proving her point.

He still looked 23 in Katniss's mind and she never understood why people go after her best friend over him. Then again, they both are handsome, just the age difference was there.... ah, right. Gale is 24 and Peeta is 4 years on that.

Then again, age is just a number-

"-KATNISS!" Her head snaps up from Peeta to Mellark whom is trying not to smirk knowingly leading her to blush in embarrassment. "I believe your favorite cake is still a raspberry cheesecake, no?" If she wasn't high enough from the scent in her, she was jumping in excitement. "YES PLEASE!" It was as if she was a kid again, rushing over to follow Mellark whom was humming softly to begin his mixing. Then a thought crossed her mind leading her to inch back. "But.. the pr-" "Shut it Everdeen, it's on us." Peeta remarks, beginning to make the raspberry jam needed.

Stepping away, she takes her seat in the booth that she last sat in with the family. Chuckling to see there was a dusty reserved sign there that read "For Katniss Everdeen" scrawled in cursive, and she knows Mellark's handwriting well enough to know it wasn't his.

Why did she know it wasn't Ms. Mellark? Because the two grown adults divorced after Peeta graduated when Mellark got tired of her cheating behind his back. Currently she is in District 11 with her new lover. It made her ill thinking about it.

Picking up the blue and gold stand, she gently blew the dust off of it, grabbing a duster to clean up the booth before Katniss took her seat in her spot with in the center. It was one of those booths in the corner that curved around.

Humming softly, she taps her fingers on the table whilst she thinks of them all there smiling and laughing. Sharing cheesecake with the Mellark's. When she fell asleep against Peeta and ended up waking up on a bed with in the back where the Mellark's lived. Greeting Peeta as she does wake, chatting with him, helping around the kitchen with Peeta. It was fun none the less-

"How was college?" Her thoughts interrupted again as Peeta sits down besides her, on the left like last time. "It was stressful." She responds with a smile. "Only got four hours of sleep between classes in the morning and night all together." Leaving Peeta to gasp before he shakes his head with a laugh. "You're crazy!" Leaving her to laugh with him.

"Maybe, but that's not all! Your old man mocked me for wanting to be up in the capital!" Earning a punch on the back of the head, not hard, just a playfully annoyed punch of warning leaving her to laugh a bit louder. "Come on Peeta! I'm gonna help your guys move up there too!"

After some more time, he leaves to finish up the Jam and cake with his father.

Leaving Katniss to her thought again.


	3. Chapter 3

She laughs as they sit down with here and begin to share the cake. She moans in delight when she takes the first bite. "My god, is it just me or did you get better?" Mellark shrugs.

"If the great Katniss believes I got better then I got better!" He laughs hardly, a rich deep laugh just like Peeta's whom was eating his own in silence. Turning her gaze towards him, she rose a brow in a bit of confusion. "Are you alright Pete?" Earning a grunt, she nods. She knows to give space as she finished up her two slices along with Mellark. Now they just wait for Peeta whom was doodling in his sketchbook. A thing that always fascinated Katniss. "Is that me?"

Squeaking in surprise when Peeta closed the sketchbook with a slam, a pink dust along his cheeks. "No!" Hurriedly eating his slices before picking all the plates and utensils up. Running off to clean them. Mellark let out a laugh that caught Katniss's attention quickly. "Yes?" He only shook his head and grinned. "Nothing of importance jelly bean!"

Nodding she goes off into her own thoughts again.

 

^v^v^

 

_Prim urgently pulls Katniss along towards the bakery with a giggle. "Come on Katniss! Peeta and Mr. Mellark are opening the shop again!" Katniss sighed as she stares down at 6 years old Prim. Before she could respond she was slapped in the face with the euphoric smell of pastries, jam, delicious bread.. prices._

_That snaps her out of it and before she can tell Prim they weren't going to buy anything she was already being handed a slice of yellow sponge cake. Letting our a exaggerated sigh, she slumps, wondering about how much it would cost. Walking up shyly, she fiddles with her hands. Might as well get one herself. "Raspberry cheesecake." She mutters. Surprised when one was place in her face, following the arm up to look up at 14 year old Peeta whom as looking away from her nervously. "H-Here you go."_

_Taking it from his hands, she smiles. "Thank you." Before turning back to look up at Mr. Mellark whom seemed to be silently squealing to himself. "How much will this cost Mr. Mellark?" He shooed her with a hand. "It's on the house Katty, go eat." Nodding Katniss hurried off to eat her slice in her favorite seat with in the corner seat. Smiling when Prim offers her a piece after she goes off saying how good it was. Chuckling softly, she leans in and eats it with a hum of content. Offering Prim the first bite of her own slice, taking a couple bites before spoiling Prim with the other half. Leaning on her hand to watch her dearest sister eat happily. When Prim was happy it was easier for her to feel ful and pretend they weren't starving to death._

 

^v^v^

 

Hugging Mellark one last time for the day, she grins up at him, feeling satisfied with how proud he looked. "I'll see you both tomorrow and tell you guys if I get a job." Getting on her toes to kiss his cheek. When Katniss was leaving, she waves at Peeta a farewell, he smiles and waves back shyly.

Leaving, Katniss began to run home with a happy whistle, in fact she had jumped over her front gate rather than opening in. Hurrying inside to feed Buttercup before checking her computer continuously through out the rest of the day to see if she got the job.

_Dear Katniss Everdeen,_

_You're in._


	4. Chapter 4

Staring at the email, it was the forth day since she replied with many thanks. Two words sent her reeling today was when she finally finished packing. All she needs to do is tell Mellark and Peeta.

Holding Buttercup in her arms, she walks into the bakery with a deep breath. Grinning ear to ear when Katniss walked up to Mellark whom sent her a questioning look.

"I got the job and I'm heading to District 3 today!" She squeals. Melalrk gives a proud roar, coming around to hug her tightly. "Oh my god! I'm so proud of you Kat! You're gonna work with the careers!" They laugh as Peeta walks out from the back tiredly. Half dressed (I mean, come on, he only had boxers and shorts on.)

Katniss grins as Mellark steps aside to show her off proudly. "Katniss is going to District 3! She got the job!" He barks happily, Katniss would listen to him ramble on but she notes how Peeta looked shocked, almost disappointed. "What's wrong Peeta?" She walks towards him while Mellark runs out to brag about Katniss. He just shrugs, almost like he had no words.

It startled Katniss when the tears began to fall from his beautiful blue eyes. He sobs as he clutched onto her. She decides to try and comfort him by rubbing his back as she shushes him. "Y-You're gonna leave.." He whimpers, pulling back to wipe his eyes urgently. "I-I'm s-sorry.. I just.. can't believe it! You're going to District 3!" He laughs before he starts crying again. "T-Then I'll have n-nobody.." He starts to try and wipe his tears away.

Katniss's eyes start watering as she moves to hug him gently. "I'm gonna miss you guys too... they said I'll be working weekdays only so I'll try to visit every weekend!" Pulling back to grab his face, making him look directly into her eyes. "Okay?" He whimpers before nothing. "O-Okay.." Placing his hands on her waist. She blushes softly and just had the urge to move in closer.. her eyes trail down to his lips and notes him leaning in as well. Quickly separating when the bell to the door rings. Hopping back, she fiddles with her hands, staring at her feet while Peeta rushed off towards the back.

Mellark brings in a whole crew of people that order cakes for Katniss and begin stacking them in her arms as congratulations. Gulping, she looks at all the raspberry cheesecakes and her mouth begins to water.

Eventually Peeta come back out to set a yellow sponge cake on top of it all. He must have remembered... Prim's favorite.. she smiles as tears falls from her eyes, picking up the box. turning to hug Peeta. "Thank you." He chuckles and hugs her back. "You're welcome."

 

^v^v^

 

Finally placing the last of the thirteen boxes into the car, Katniss watched as Peeta turned on the engine. "There you go Kat, have a safe trip, alright? Bring me back a better phone." Earning back an elbow to the side by Mellark causing him to laugh. She smiled. "Call me when it gets lonely." Handing him the phone she got as a gift after putting her number in it. He looked astonished. "I was kid-" She only grins to interrupt him. "Come on! All this cake and your still don't want me to pay? I still never paid for the cake you got prim none the less my own." Punching him in the arm, she gets in.

Petting Buttercups head, she waves them goodbye before she makes her week long journey by car.

If she were taking the train however, she would have been there in three hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter probably makes zero sense, do any of my chapters make any sense? Oh well

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram: @littlemonsteast


End file.
